


“Jealous, Princess?”

by Zessaeth



Series: The Dachshund Shirt Diaries [2]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Apologies, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nigel being an asshole, Pet Names, Rimming, Smitten Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Twink Will Graham, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: Will is mad at Nigel after seeing him with a girl, and Nigel makes it up to him.





	“Jealous, Princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> God, this took FOREVER xD

His mom has yet to find about what he and Nigel did. A week had gone by, Nigel hadn’t pushed him to come over, and Will was ready. He stopped and checked the mail before heading upstairs, and when he turned down the hall leading to their apartments, he stopped.

Nigel was standing there with a pretty blond who was fixing her clothes and her hair. The older man’s eyes slid over to him and he smiled, ignoring her. She handed Nigel a piece of paper and said something on the lines of “Call me.” Before walking towards Will.

She gave him a quick, awkward smile, and said “Excuse me.” before disappearing around the corner. Will didn’t see Nigel crumple the paper and toss it over his shoulder. “Hello, gorgeous. Have you come to bless me again?”

Will didn’t answer his question, he just glared at him before pulling his keys out. “Gorgeous? Helloooo?”

When he got the door open, he felt a pair of hands on his hips. But Will shook them off, and pushed shoved Nigel away before going inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Nigel heard the locks on the door turn, and he frowned. “Nice to see you too.”

 

|__|

 

The next day while Will was home alone, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he paused the crime show he was watching and got up. “Who is it?”

“It’s the fucking Easter Bunny, open up.” Said a familiar voice. Will rolled his eyes and opened the door enough so he could see.

“What do you want?”

“Well, yesterday I was trying to talk to you, but you so rudely pushed me away...I was supposed you didn’t slap me this time. May I come in?”

“No.”

The older man frowned and said “Okay then, will you come over?”

“Nigel—”

“Just for a few minutes? I won’t bite. Much.” He smirked and Will almost closed the door right then, but didn’t.

“Fine, hold on.”

  
|__|

  
They walked into Nigel’s apartment and Will quickly looked for any sign that another girl has been here. So far, he saw none. “Talk.”

Nigel came over and asked “Are you mad about the other day?” And the look Will gave him, made Nigel nod and say “Yes you are. She’s nothing to me, gorgeous. A piece of ass, nothing more.”

“And am I the same to you?”

Nigel chuckled and said “No, baby. A long time ago, maybe, but not now. Otherwise I would’ve told you to fuck off after making you cream your panties.”

Will crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, and the older man chuckled. “I can’t believe this. Princess is jealous of some don’t-know-don’t-care, fucking pussy.”

The younger man said “I am _not_ jealous.”

Nigel stepped closer and said “You are, and it’s fucking adorable.” When Will backed up against the wall, the older man crowded him against it, hands on either side of his head on the wall. “Come on, gorgeous, I didn’t know it would hurt you. I don’t even remember her fucking name.”

He gently stoked the younger man’s cheek before playing with one dark curl. “One-and-done, I swear. She’s not my little princess.”

“I’m not your little princess.”

The older man grinned. “Yes, you are. You’re my sweet little princess, gorgeous, and I don’t want you mad at me.” His eyes fell to Will’s lips and when he leaned in for a kiss, Will turned his head and Nigel smiled.

He tried once again a to kiss Will’s lips, but when the younger man wouldn’t let him, he simply moved down and started kissing his neck. _Don’t react_ , Will told himself. _Make him work for it._ He closed his eyes and did his best not to react, until the older man lifted him up off the floor, drawing a surprised gasp from him.

Will quickly wrapped his legs around the older man’s hips, and Nigel smiled. “You can’t hide from me, gorgeous. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.”

 

|__|

 

Will always thought he would be sucking Nigel’s dick, not the other way around. But the older man said he wanted to make it up to him, and said to just lie back and relax. His mouth was hot. Nigel seemed to know what he was doing, not that Will could tell the difference.

His fingers combed through Nigel’s hair and let out a pathetic little moan when the older man took him deeper. Rough hands slid up and down his thighs, squeezing, before pulling away. Will whined and Nigel smirked as he wiped his mouth. “Oh, I know, princess. I’ll give you what you need. Turn around, gorgeous. Lie on your stomach.”

Will did as he was told and as soon his forehead touched one of the pillows, he jumped when Nigel smacked his ass. “ _Fuck_...God must be fucking real, cause you’re perfect, baby.”

The younger man blushed and buried his face into the pillow, swallowing as he waited for the inevitable. He jumped and moaned when something hot and wet, prodded at his hole, and when he glanced over his shoulder, Nigel’s face was buried between his cheeks. Will had heard of people doing this, but he thought it was disgusting. He also said he would never do it, nor would he want anyone to do it to him, but here he is.

He moaned and squirmed as the older man slowly devoured him, eventually getting his tongue inside before adding his fingers. It hurt, but Nigel was careful. After an eternity, Will opened his mouth to tell Nigel he was getting close, when he stopped.

Will panted and looked back at Nigel again, who got from the bed and grabbed some things from the nightstand. His eyes fell to his cock, thick and rock hard, and realization hit him hard. That is going to be in him in a few minutes, and it’s not gonna be as easy as a tongue and fingers.

Nigel must have seen his unease, because when he got back on the bed, Nigel kissed his shoulder. “I’ll take it slow, gorgeous. Just hang on tight.”

Will nodded and waited. Minutes had passed and in that time, Nigel rolled on a condom and slicked himself up with lube. “Hmm...Turn on your side, princess.” The younger man turned, adjusting his body as Nigel moved behind him. Nigel put a hand on the younger man’s hip, scooted closer behind him before saying “Deep breaths now, gorgeous. No tensing.”

That wasn’t going to be easy, but Will nodded and closed his eyes. Nigel lined himself up and started pushing. Just as he tensed, Nigel said “Don’t tense, Will. Breathe.” The younger man nodded and took deep breaths as Nigel breached him. After a few small pushes, he reached his limit. _God, people really do this?_

“ _Christ._ ” Nigel breathed before kissing Will’s neck, staying still. He patiently waited while Will adjusted to him, Will wanted to cry. He always saw Nigel as a taker, an Alpha male who gets what he wants, whenever he wants, and will take it by force if he needs to. But that’s not the case here.

Though the pain was still there, he nodded for Nigel to move. As promised, he went slow. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the older man slowly rocked against him, rubbing Will’s arm. Nigel’s hand trailed down the younger man’s waist and hip before squeezing his cheek.

“Good, princess, so very good.” Will hung his head and moaned as he picked up the pace little by little, still being careful with the younger man. With each thrust, he hit something that made heat pool low in his belly, and he was close again. “I thought about you, you know...When I fucked that girl. I can still see how pretty you looked, princess...And other times. Thinking about fucking the tasty neighbor boy down the hall was what got me through all those other fucks..”

Will was gone. He bit his lip and moaned as he came, and Nigel was right behind him, spilling into the condom. After a moment, Nigel pulled out and rolled onto his other side, reaching for a pack of cigarettes and lighter on the nightstand.

Will stayed right where he was, afraid to move. With his free hand, Nigel rubbed up and down his back. “Just take it easy, gorgeous. The first time is always a bitch.” The younger man nodded and took a deep breath before sitting up. He was sore, but it could’ve been worse.

“What time is your mom going to be home?”

“Um...A few hours, maybe.”

“Good. Just take it easy tonight, okay? Fake it the best you can when she gets back.”

The younger man nodded and said “I know.” He wanted to say more, but got up and looked for his clothes. Nigel helped and once they were both dressed, he walked Will to the door.

They kissed a few times and when Nigel pulled back, he said “Catch you later, gorgeous.”

Will smiled and said “Yeah. Call me.”

Nigel smirked and said “Definitely.” Before slapping Will on his sore ass.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
